Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out
Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out is the twenty-eighth episode of the tenth season. Plot Skarloey is in need of repairs and Thomas volunteers to take him across Sodor to the Works. Thomas decides to make Skarloey's trip exciting by showing him several sights Skarloey has never seen before, but on Gordon's Hill, the wellwagon carrying Skarloey breaks away and rolls down the hill. Skarloey's truck crashes into some buffers and Thomas, realising his mistake, rescues Skarloey and continues the journey until they approach the seaside. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) Locations * Norramby Beach * Castle Loch * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * The Works * The Wharf * Shen Valley * The Lighthouse * High Farm Junction * The Hay Farm Trivia * This is the last episode to air only in standard definition. * This is Jocelyn Stevenson's last episode as executive producer. * Stock footage from Percy and the Oil Painting and Seeing the Sights is used. * Skarloey's small scale model was used again for the first time since the fifth season. The small scale model was used in the long shots when he and Thomas passed by each place and in the scene when they arrive at the workshops. Goofs * When Thomas stops beside Rocky, the puffing sound continues for a couple seconds after Thomas actually stops. * In one of the close-ups of Skarloey on the flatbed, Thomas does not have any coal. * When Thomas brings Skarloey to the Scottish Castle, a wall can be seen next to Skarloey's flatbed. But in Skarloey's close-up, the wall cannot be seen. This is because everything is put to larger scale so Skarloey's newer model and faces can be used and because there was no large scale Scottish Castle route made, the wall was replaced by piles of slates and clumps of moss beside the line. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Tenth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Tenth Series * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song SAU * Rocky to the Rescue Gallery File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOutTitleCard.png|Title card File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut1.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut2.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut3.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut4.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut5.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut6.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut7.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut8.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut9.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut10.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut11.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut12.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut13.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut14.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut15.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut16.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut17.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut18.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut19.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut20.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut21.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut22.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut23.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut24.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut25.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut26.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut27.jpg File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut28.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut29.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut30.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut31.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut32.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut33.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut34.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut35.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut36.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut37.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut38.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut39.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut40.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut41.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut42.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut43.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut44.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut45.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut46.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut47.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut48.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut49.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut50.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut51.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut52.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut53.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut54.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut55.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut56.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut57.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut58.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut59.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting36.png|Stock footage File:SeeingtheSights82.png|Stock footage File:SeeingtheSights77.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut61.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut62.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut63.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut64.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut65.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut66.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut67.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut68.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut69.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut70.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut71.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut72.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut73.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut74.jpeg File:TheWharf2.png|Behind the scenes File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut2.jpg Episode File:Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out - British Narration File:Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out - American Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes